The study is a multi-faceted program, consisting of 11 projects, designed to increase our understanding of the monoclonal gammopathies. The projects in the program will increase our knowledge of the relationship between conditions associated with abnormal immunoglobulins; better understanding of the nature of malignant plasma cells, including the existence of tumor specific antigens and hopefully their etiology; the immunological parameters of the syndrome including the ability of patients to mount humoral and/or cellular immunity against their tumor; how patients with these disorders can be better diagnosed, managed and treated. These studies will provide information on this group of patients which is presently unavailable and allow formulation of a unified concept of this disorder.